Locked In
by Midori Akita
Summary: Riku and Sora, two master criminals, can only go on for so long before being caught. In prison they meet Organization 13, a group of fighters set on one goal: Kingdom Hearts. This would be a crossover, but Final Fantasy 7:Advent Children isn't on the list
1. American Idiot

**Locked In**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary: **Riku and Sora, two master criminals, can only go on for so long before being caught. In prison, they meet Organization XIII, a group of fighters set on one goal: Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing:** RiSo, with some mention of AkuRoku.

**POV: **Varying.

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, every singe one of them would be gay and Larxene would have died at birth. :D

I also own none of the song lyrics I use (don't I wish) :P

Chapter 1

American Idiot

Riku

_Don't wanna be an American idiot, don't want a nation under the new mania. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mindfuck America._

_American Idiot –Green Day_

Clothes flew off in a hurry. The two sweating bodies of Sora Strife and Riku Aivonej paused for a moment to check themselves.

Football had been brutal that day. Sora, the petite offense running back and defense line back of the team, was put through many plays throughout 3 games to test his stamina. He held up well, but his shoulders and chest showed signs of bruises about to blossom over his lightly tanned skin like purple flowers.

Riku had gone through the same test. As the offense wide receiver and defense defensive end, he went through a tad more tackles than Sora had received. But under his usually tight fitting clothes, Riku was more muscular than most people suspected.

Football was how they'd even gotten to this college in the first place. Without football, Riku and Sora had absolutely no chance of making it into a college as elite as Jenovia University, a college smack in the middle of Twilight Town next to the clock tower. JU was founded by one of Riku's ancestor's, Jenovia, back in at least the 1800's, which Riku hadn't told anyone except Sora.

Well…._maybe_ Riku could have gotten in if he exposed he was related to the founder, but Riku needed to stay connected with Sora at all costs, or else it would make their two year job fall to bits.

Sora was struggling to get his black, long sleeved shirt on. Riku sighed, and with a roll of his eyes and a simple tug on the hem of Sora's shirt, the problem was solved.

"You're an idiot Sora," Riku said when Sora started having difficulties with his pants.

"Shush! I got tackled like 50 times today, so excuse me if my muscles are a _bit_ sore!"

Riku cast a sideways glance at Sora, who was biting his lip in annoyance and trying to get his zipper up.

"I may be gay, but no way in _hell _am I helping you zip your fly. Didn't you learn to do that in……1st grade?"

"Fuck off Riku."

Riku chuckled. Sora was always cranky before they went out at night, and was especially cranky from getting tackled by two dozen testosterone filled college guys.

"Oh, fine! But this is the only time!" Riku said, giving in to Sora's boy Lolita anger. He got on his knees in front of Sora. He was tall enough on his knees that his nose reached the bottom of Sora's ribs.

Riku delicately pulled on the zipper, a blush of pink slowly creeping over his face. Riku could tell by the way Sora twitched his fingers that Sora was also blushing.

This was one of many things Riku knew about Sora's actions.

The zipper refused to cooperate with Riku's gentle tugging. Glaring at the damned zipper, Riku curled his long fingers around the hem of Sora's pants for a hold. He paused for a moment, then tugged on Sora's pants. They scooted down the boy's frame easily.

"Wear a belt, boy. We don't need your pants falling off your ass when we're trying to run back here," Riku scolded.

Sora snickered and hiked his pants back up.

Riku resumed his work on the zipper and pulled up on the zipper. It refused to move an inch farther.

"You broke your pants Sora."

Sora sighed. "Well great. I have _no_ other black pairs of pants. You'll have to go without me tonight, Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser in their dorm room at LU. "Bullshit, Sora. You know I can't pull it off without you." He rummaged through the drawers of shirts, pants, and other garments. First he tossed Sora a pair of dark blue, plaid boxers. "Your waistband is tearing."

Riku could tell that Sora was blushing at the thought of holding Riku's boxers. "I can wear my own, ya know."

"Yours are all in the wash, remember?" Riku reminded him.

Sora grunted in response and started taking of his pants (again). In alarm, Riku whirled around.

"Have some damn decency and change in the bathroom!"

"Oh….right," Sora said and blush furiously. He hopped over to the bathroom, since his pants were currently around his ankles.

_Honestly, it's like I'm his mother half the time._

**Sora's POV**

"What is he, my mother?" Sora muttered and pulled Riku's boxers on. It felt weird not having his own on, since Riku's were bigger around the waist and made of different material.

Sora sniffed the air delicately a couple of times.

"Is it me, or do these boxers smell better than boxers should?"

**Back to Riku's POV!**

Riku finally found a pair of old, black pants that would probably fit Sora. He knocked on the door once, and with no response he opened the door and stuck his arm in with the pants folded in his hand.

"Here, ya spaz," Riku said warmly. Sora took the pants from him, and he felt the brief warmth of Sora's hand against his.

Riku shut the door behind him and continued getting dressed. On went his black pants and shirt, with a black hoodie over that with a hood that easily hid most of his face. He pulled his high-top Converses on and tightened the laces.

He tapped his foot patiently while waiting for Sora. After a few minutes, during which Riku could hear rustling clothes and water running in the shower, Sora finally stepped out of the bathroom. He regarded Riku's advice and had a belt wrapped around his skinny waist.

The pants were also way longer than Riku expected. If Sora hadn't roled up the pant legs, they could have easily acted as shoes.

"Damn, Sora. If I knew you were that short I would have lent you gym shorts," Riku said and chuckled.

Sora blushed and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not short, I'm fun-sized!"

**{A/N: Lots and lots of fun. :3}**

Riku rolled his eyes, then noticed Sora hadn't put his shirt on yet.

**{A/N: Honestly Riku, how do you NOT notice a shirtless Sora?!}**

"Jeez Sora…" Riku said with a small sigh.

Hidden by his lanky frame, Sora was more muscular than he looked. A six-pack even seemed to be slowly forming across his stomach.

"Riku…why are you staring at me?" Sora asked and came over to Riku to wave a hand in front of his face.

"…Nothing. Finish getting ready, we have five minutes til dark.

Sora nodded, and after grabbing his shirt from his bed, went back into the bathroom.

Riku looked around the room and located his black beanie, given to him by Seifer, and old friend. It was on top of the TV, where Riku ad apparently tossed it when he and Sora got back late last night.

He flopped on his bed and banged his knee on his bedside table. A framed picture fell off the small table and landed face-down on the carpet.

Blinking, Riku picked up the picture. It was him, Sora, and Sora's older brother, Roxas (who was in Halloween Town, helping with each year's Halloween celebration) on a vacation a few summers ago. Riku forgot the name of the place, but he remembered that they goofed off a lot and spent most of their time at the beach.

He looked more carefully at the photo. All three of them, Riku being 16, Sora 15, and Roxas 18, were at the beach, sitting on a fallen palm tree in heir swimming trunks. Riku forgot who had taken the picture, probably someone that Sora had found on the beach and persuaded to take it.

Riku distantly heard the bathroom door open again, but paid no attention to it. Then he felt the bed sink next to him.

"That was really fun," Sora said behind him, making him jump.

Riku turned to Sora and studied his face. His bottom lip was quivering slightly from being reminded of his absent brother.

"You miss Roxas, don't you?" Riku asked gently.

"Wouldn't you? I haven't seen him in three years," Sora said calmly.

"I haven't seen Loz or Kadaj in ten…"

Loz, Riku's oldest brother (he'd be 28 by now) left with Kadaj when Loz was 18 and Kadaj was 14. They moved in with their father, Riku's stepfather, when Riku's mother died. Riku's father left when he was born.

So Riku, 9 years old and without a guardian, moved in with Soras family.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Riku, what's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Strife, or Auntie, asked him from inside the doorway to her house.

"I-" Riku started to say, but was cut off by 18 year old Loz.

"Laura," Loz said and placed a hand on Riku's tiny shoulder.

_Since when does Loz call Auntie 'Laura'?_

"Loz, I'm so sorry about your mother. It must be terrible for you and your brothers," Auntie said.

"Yes, it's bad for all of us," Loz said indifferently and looked back at the car, where Kadaj was yelling 'Mother!'

**{A/N: If you don't get that reference, go watch Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.}**

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, then almost fell when 7-year-old Sora latched onto her leg.

"Riku! Come play Legos with me!" Sora demanded in a high-pitched voice and pointed to the living room, where a pile of multicoloured Legos sat on the table.

"Mmk," Riku said and released his shoulder from Loz's grip. Sora grabbed his hand and forced Riku to skip into the living room with him. They began to try and build a house from the small, plastic blocks.

Loz and Auntie went into the kitchen, and Riku could hear Auntie pouring coffee.

"I need you to let Riku live with you," Loz said out of nowhere.

Riku, being nine and therefore having the intention span of a carrot, looked around for a Lego window.

There was a few seconds of silence, during which Riku guessed Auntie was staring at Loz.

And why can't he stay with you and Kadaj?" she asked once she regained her train of thought.

"Kadaj and I are going to live with our father, Riku's stepfather."

Sora had knocked over a bunch of Legos, so Riku couldn't hear what Auntie said next.

"My father hates him, he looks and acts too much like our mother and his father," Loz said.

Riku thought he might cry. He always got the feeling that Sephiroth didn't enjoy him being over, but he never thought that his stepfather hated him.

He could hear Auntie breathing loudly, which meant she was very angry. And you did _not_ make Auntie mad unless you wanted to keep all your body parts.

"I knew Sephiroth was an asshole when Anike married him, but this?! Judging a nine year old boy because of his parents?! I never _thought_ that Sephiroth could act like such a douchebag!" Auntie was yelling by now and Riku didn't understand the insults she was saying about Sephiroth. "I will take Riku in! But _you_," she said and jabbed Loz in the chest with one pointy fingernail, "better tell Sephiroth, from me, to grow a pair and stop being jealous that his wife left him and had a child without him!"

Sora, oblivious to his mother yelling at Riku's brother, was still building the house. "Riku, hand me that blue Lego," Sora asked and pointed to a block by Riku's elbow. Riku dropped it into Sora's chubby hand, and Sora grinned at him like nothing was going on in the kitchen.

"Give me Riku's things and _get out!_" Auntie yelled and started to push Loz out the door. He returned a few minutes later with Riku's bags in his hand, Kadaj helping him.

Auntie snatched all the bags at once and set them on the couch. Loz and Kadaj had retreated down the sidewalk by the time Auntie returned to the doorway.

"I better have full custody of Riku by the end of the month, or I'll sue your jealous ass, Sephiroth!" she shouted and shook her fist.

"It'll be arranged!" Riku heard Sephiroth yell back, and then heard the car speed away.

**~~End Flashback~~**

The toll of the clock tower signaled that it was time to leave.

"Come on, Sora," Riku said and pulled the beanie over his head. Sora put on his hat, and Riku reached over to pull it over his eyes.

"Hey! Riku! I can't see~!" Sora mewled and scratched Riku's hand with his non existent fingernails.

"That's the point. But let's go, ya goof," Riku said and grinned.

Sora pumped his fists in the air. "After today, I'll have enough money to get an iPod Touch!"

Riku dragged him out the door and locked their room, "And you'll lose it within a month."

"Will not!" Sora said and pouted.

Riku pushed the down button on the elevator and waited patiently. Sora was rocking back and forth on his heels, humming a Paramore song that Riku thought was called Emergency.

They got on the elevator and Riku pushed the parking level button. Sora reached his hand over to the buttons, and Riku slapped his hand away before he could push any. "Bad."

"B-b-but!" Sora stuttered and went to try and push another button. "They're shiny when you push them!"

"Bad," Riku said again and slapped his hand harder.

Sora pouted and gave up after trying a couple more times, and getting a slap on the wrist each time.

Looking a lot like ninjas, they stepped out of the elevator and went to a car Riku thought would be fast.

Riku looked down and set his stopwatch for 30 seconds. "Go," he said when he hit the button and time started counting down.

Sora leaped at the car and easily broke into it (ok, the doors were unlocked) without damage.

Riku tapped his foot in time with the decreasing seconds that passed while Sora was doing something mechanical down by the pedals.

"Time!" Sora squee'd and the car started. He raised his arms and grinned triumphantly.

Riku looked down at the stopwatch. "Twenty-two seconds, not bad."

Sora giggled and jumped into the passenger's seat. Riku got in the front seat, revved the engine, and then sped out of the JU parking garage.

"What're you gonna do with your money, Riku?" Sora asked when they were off campus.

"Hmm?"

"You saved all of it in that tin under your bed. You've gota do something with it."

"Oh. Well I dunno. It's not like I have to pay tuition….and Sephiroth sends me monthly checks for $200-"

"Why?"

"I threatened to sue him for not paying your mom child support for the last ten years." Sora laughed. "And any money left over from that, I use to buy stuff I want."

Riku turned sharply to avoid a slow moving car, and turned onto the highway in the direction of Destiny Island.

"I actually have to pay for stuff I want with the money we….steal," Sora grumbled and crossed his arms. "So you basically have at least $2,000 laying under your bed?"

"Yup," Riku replied and dodged two more cars. God these people drove slow.

"Then _why_ are we robbing banks?!" Sora asked and looked over at Riku.

"I dunno…..we only started because we needed money and no bank in their right minds would give a couple of college kids a loan. The adrenaline overdose might contribute to it too."

Sora paused and thought for a moment. "You better lock the door every day, we're the robbers, not the ones that get robbed," Sora said and stuck his tongue out.

"No shit, Sora." Riku sped up the exit ramp for Destiny Island and started crossing the bridge. "Now what's the layout of the bank?"

"One floor of the actual bank, small apartment upstairs where the owner lives. There's a drive through window and the vault is in the very back room. Oh, and I switched his strep throat meds with Tylenol PM, like you said," Sora sad quickly in one breath.

Riku mussed his hair. "Good boy." Sora arf'd in response.

They reached the street that the bank was on. Riku parked their stolen car across the street in a gas station parking lot, then pulled out his infrared binoculars and pointed them at the upper floor of the bank. As he hoped, the elderly owner was asleep in his bed.

"Pfft, asleep at 9:30?" Riku muttered and put the binoculars back into his baggy pants pockets.

"Where'd you get that?" Sora asked. "No, wait, _how_ did you get that?"

"Sephiroth's guilt money paid for it," Riku replied. "Let's get this over with."

Sora giggled and hopped out of the car, walking to Riku's side before Riku could put his hand on the handle. Riku rolled his eyes and got out of the car. They crossed the street and went to the other side of the bank, where Riku had unlocked the bathroom window earlier that day. He got down on one knee and motioned for Sora to lift himself into the window.

"What possessed you to wear _soccer cleats?!"_ Riku hissed when Sora stepped on his knee with spike-bottomed shoes.

"I thought we were going through the front door," Sora said innocently and scrambled into the window, digging his shoes into the side of the building's brick wall.

Riku bonked himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. Sora could be an idiot sometimes, but then, rarely, his idiocy helped them.

Sora pulled Riku through the window, and they both stood on the toilet for a second before lightly jumping onto the linoleum floor.

"Let's do this quick, I've got an early test in the morning," Riku said. Usually they hit 3 places and got home sometimes around 1am. Riku had a test, though, and Sora needed more sleep or else he would be cranky the next die.

Cranky Sora is not good.

"Mmk," Sora mewed and went to open the door.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

An alarm started going off when Sora opened the bathroom door.

"Sora! You didn't turn of the fucking alarm?!?!" Riku yelled.

"……N-no," Sora admitted, and seemed to grow shorter and shorter as Riku grew madder.

"FUCK!!"


	2. I Will Not Bow

**Locked In**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary: **Riku and Sora, two master criminals, can only go on for so long before being caught. In prison, they meet Organization XIII, a group of fighters set on one goal: Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing:** RiSo, with some mention of AkuRoku and Seiner.

**POV: **Varying.

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, every singe one of them would be gay and Larxene would have died at birth. :D

I also own none of the song lyrics I use (don't I wish) :P

Chapter 2

I Will Not Bow

Riku

_Save your breath it's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind. Now's your chance to run for cover. _--I Will Not Bow, Breaking Benjamin

"How in the name of _fuck_ did you forget the alarm?!" Riku yelled and went into the bank. The alarm kept beeping loudly.

"You told me to dose the guy and I was about to be late for a test so I just ran without disabling the alarm and please please PLEASE don't kill me Riku!!!" Sora said in one breath.

"Sora! SHUT UP! We've got bigger things to worry about!"

**{A/N: You really shouldn't trust **_**Sora**_**, of all people, with important stuff like that. Don't yell at him, Riku XD}**

Riku looked around. He located the back room where the safe was. He could hear approaching sirens, but they were still far away.

"Look outside and tell me when the cops get here!" Riku said, still loudly, even Sora was right next to him. "I'll try to get some worth-while amount of money."

"Ay ay cap'n!" Sora said and ran to the front of the bank.

"And see if you could possibly turn off the alarm?" Riku said, annoyed that the alarm made his ears ring.

"How can I watch for cops _and_ disable the alarm at the same time? One or the other, Riku!" Sora snapped.

**{A/N: Cranky Sora in the area. Please evacuate in a single file line to the nearest exi- Ah fuck it, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! xD}**

"Jeesh, fine," Riku muttered and turned to the back room.

In the room there was an old oak desk with drawers probably full of files, and pens all over the top of the desk. Metal filing cabinets towered over Riku and brushed the ceiling.

Where was the safe?

Riku looked under the desk. "There we are…" he said. He pressed his ear and listened for the clicks while spinning the dial.

The safe suddenly popped open after a couple of tries and hit Riku in the head.

"Son of a bi-" Riku said and rubbing his forehead.

The alarm stopped beeping.

"Stay out there Sora, they're trying to trick us," Riku called to Sora as he started shoving money in his pockets.

"That was me, baka," Sora called back.

"…"

Riku continued shoving money in his pockets and soon the safe was empty.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Sora shrieked a very girly sounding shriek and ran into the room, flailing his arms like a spaz.

Riku heard sirens down the block and could already see flashing lights. He went to the window, unlocked it, and jumped into the alley below.

"Jump Sora!" Riku yelled over his shoulder and started running.

"Riku!!" Sora shouted, then other voices were heard as well as a couple of loud thumps.

"You have the right to remain silent—" a deep voice said.

_Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover._

Riku sprinted through the alley as if he were running for a touch down.

"Who puts an alley behind a bank?" he muttered to himself between breaths.

The alley ended in a high brick wall that was a good 2 feet above Riku's head.

"This should be a Mario game," Riku said and eyed the wall, wishing he could wall jump.

He began to hear footsteps behind him.

Should he go back and be caught, and still be with Sora? Or should he keep going and _possibly_ get away?

"Meh, fuck it," Riku muttered bitterly and turned back to the wall. There were some bricks missing from its sturdy frame. He used the holes for footholds and climbed his way up the wall.

"There he is! Get him!" a voice yelled behind him, and suddenly about 20 cops were running toward him.

He was perching on the top of the wall when one of them leapt up and caught Riku's ankle, pulling him to the ground. Riku felt money falling from his pockets, then fell on one of them. The cop put him in a headlock.

Fear shot through his body. Suddenly he was 7 years old again. 13 year old Kadaj had him in a headlock. He couldn't breathe. Little spots of colour began popping in front of his eyes. He found himself unconscious within a minute.

Riku, back in his 19 year old body, felt his muscles involuntarily spasm. His legs kicked two cops in then no-no spot, which brought then to the ground in pain, and his arms punched two others in the face.

**{A/N: No-no spot xD}**

_Oops~!_

He got to his feet and started climbing the wall again while the cops were distracted by helping their co-workers. He was perched at the top again when he realized that there were cops on the other side of the wall too.

"Ah fuck," Riku hissed.

"Aivonej, get your silver haired ass down here!"

"…What the fuck? Seifer?!" Riku said, surprised.

"Damn straight chickenwuss. Now get down here!"

Riku sighed. He was caught. He might have been able to injure 4 cops, but not more than a dozen. If he tried, he might get killed, and he couldn't do that to Sora.

He jumped down and was immediately seized around the shoulders by Seifer.

"So, since when are you a cop, _Officer_ Almasy?" Riku asked and grinned.

"Since 2007, _Criminal _Aivonej," Seifer sneered and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "You have the right t-"

"I know my rights, and 'criminal' isn't a title," Riku snapped. Seifer shrugged and brought Riku's arms behind his back, tightening the cuffs around his wrists. Seifer placed his left hand on Riku's shoulder and led him to the police cruiser.

Riku noticed a gold band on Seifer's ring finger. "Who's the lucky lady?" Riku asked once he was in the backseat and Seifer was in the driver's seat. Metal bars separated them.

"Ummmm….I wouldn't say 'lady'. Not exactly anyway," Seifer muttered, and Riku saw him blush.

"Hmmmm…the might Officer Almasy is gay? Interesting… so who could it be?" Riku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Wait……no way…did you marry _Hayner?!_"

Seifer's deepening blush told him he was right.

He chuckled. "I never thought you and Hayner would live happily ever after and all that bullshit."

Seifer started the car and they started heading to where Riku thought was the prison.

"Whada ya mean, chickenwuss?" Seifer asked and looked at Riku in the rearview mirror.

"You guys beat the hell outta each other in high school….I just never guessed you would be all in love and getting married and having sex and ughhh there's some mental pictures I could have lived without," Riku replied and grinned as he shook his head to get rid of the image of the wedding with Hayner in a dress.

**{A/N: Nice explanation, Riku. xD}**

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Things change. Like I never thought I would see catch Sora Strife, the kid that practically puked rainbows in high school, robbing banks."

Riku shrugged. "Good point. Although he still pukes rainbows every now and then."

"I figured," Seifer said and kept driving back to Twilight Town.

"……So…how's Hayner these days?" Riku asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Good, busy with Luke and Skylar running around."

"Kids?"

"Adopted," he stated absently.

"Hn."

Seifer looked back at him again. "I see you still wear my beanie," he said and smirked.

"It's the only dark hat I have," Riku said and pulled it down over his ears.

"Consider me tickled pink, Lamer."

"Fuck off, Almasy," Riku said, and they both laughed.

"Just like old times, eh?" Seifer said.

"Since when do 'old times' involve me handcuffed in the backseat of your car?" Riku asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Well not that part, idiot. But we always used to act like idiots when we were both in high school."

How could he and Seifer talk so normally when Seifer was arresting him for theft?

"Whatever happened to those times?" Riku asked jokingly. He would have put his hands behind his head, but the cuffs prevented that.

"I graduated, went to college, and became a cop. You graduated, went to college, and became a criminal. Simple, Riku," he said.

"Well _technically_," Riku said. "If you think about it for a minute, we didn't technically steal, we _borrowed._ It all goes back to the bank when we buy stuff with it anyway."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Even if you did 'borrow', which you didn't, you still broke into a crapload of banks."

It was Riku's turn to roll his eyes. "Broke, schmoke, those banks were unlocked."

"By you and Sora."

"Same fuckin' difference," Riku retorted and smiled.

"Try defending _that_ in court," Seifer said and snickered.

"Pffft…court. I'm taking my time and dealing with it." Seifer shrugged, meaning that he didn't want to argue with Riku. "So…how old are you again?"

"Twenty-two, as of last month," Seifer said and smirked. "What about you, punk?"

Riku snorted. "Nineteen."

"And Sora's eighteen, right?" Riku nodded. "You take him drinking yet?"

Riku snorted again. "Sora can barely handle coffee, let alone alcohol."

"Oh god, then he'd act fruitier than he already does now," Seifer replied.

"If that's possible," Riku said and grinned.

Seifer laughed. "Gee, you're nice."

"Nobody _ever_ said I was," Riku said grimly and sniffed. Something smelled like vanilla coffee. "Actually, I'm kinda known as an asshole on campus."

"It shows."

Riku would have punched his shoulder jokingly if there weren't metal bars separating them.

Then, to Riku's horror, they pulled up to the jail. Seifer sighed and got out of the car. He helped Riku, who couldn't use his hands, get out of the car. They walked to the front doors of the jail.

"Hey wait….do you still have that money?" Seifer asked just as he was about to open the doors

"It fell out when one of your guys pulled me down from the wall and headlocked me," Riku admitted bitterly.

"Oh, right, you don't like it when people do that…..shit. I hope my people were smart enough to get the money."

"Probably not," Riku said as Seifer led him into the building. A bunch of cops sat at desks doing paper work. Some were coming through another door, and Riku recognized a couple from Seifer's team.

"Oh shut up, punk," Seifer said and punch Riku's arm jokingly.

A bunch of eyes shot up to Riku and Seifer when they heard laughter. An old, fat man with a handlebar mustache walked, actually it was more of waddling, over to them.

"Who's this, Almasy?' he said in a gruff voice.

"Riku Aivonej, aka Twilight Town's Most Wanted."

"I'm flattered that I'm the most wanted," Riku muttered.

Triumph lit the man's face. "You caught the brats stealing money?!"

Riku snorted. "Actually, Officer Almasy did nothing. I let him arrest me. I could have run if I wanted to."

The man eyed Riku suspiciously. "What the others don't know won't hurt them." He thumped Seifer on the back. "Good job!"

_What the fuck? -.-"_

Seifer punched Riku on the arm again. "You could have kept that on the hush-hush, Riku."

"Anything to embarrass you, _Officer_ Almasy," Riku said and snickered.

The man looked at Riku, then back at Seifer. "You're acquainted with a criminal, Almasy?"

"We were friends in high school, Chief," Seifer said and cleared his throat. "Nothing more."

"If I hear of _any_ trouble from this punk and his girly counterpart, it'll be yer head, Almasy," he declared and went all squinty-eyed with authority.

"I brought him in, didn't I?" Seifer snapped. He pulled Riku past his superior officer.

"What a prick," Seifer muttered once the man was out of earshot.

"Gee, you're nice," Riku said, mimicking him from earlier.

Seifer socked Riku in the arm again.

"Abuse from a cop, I could press charges, ya know."

"Along with you kicking two cops in the jewels and punching two others in the face. Assault on a police officer, I win," he sneered.

"Damn you and your technicalities!" Riku exclaimed and glared at him.

Seifer ignored him and started looking around. "Oi!" he yelled so that the whole office could hear him. "Who brought in Sora Strife?!"

His co-workers exchanged glances with each other, then looked back at Seifer and shrugged.

"Look, I _know_ he's here!" Seifer snapped gave them his 'I'm the Alpha male in here' look.

They seemed to grow shorter and shorter under Seifer's icy gaze. Riku sniggered quietly.

"March has Strife in Interview 1," one of them said.

"Ohhh boy…we better get Sora before Fuu makes him cry!" Seifer said and yanked Riku through a door on the other side of the room. The were in a cold, stone hallway that had many doors in it.

"Fuu? That quiet me-look-alike girl you hung out with in high school?"

"The same."

"……Then why would Sora cry if she never says anything?" Riku asked in a puzzled voice.

"Silent but deadly," was all he said.

_Oh jeez_, Riku thought and shuddered.

Seifer pulled him through yet another door. A giant window took up most of one wall. One man was fiddling with one of the many machines in the tiny, darkly lit room.

And behind that window, in a room made of stone and only containing two chairs and a black table, was Sora.

Sitting across from Fuu March.

"If she hurts Sora in _any_ way, I will beat her to a bloody, non-moving pulp!" Riku said through gritted teeth.

Seifer snorted. "Not even in yours dreams. She'd have you beaten on the ground before you could lift your little finger."

"It's the thought that counts," Riku said curtly.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll let him outta there before he cries. Don't expect any more favors." He pushed a button near a window. "Fuu, your _excellent_ interviewing services are no longer needed."

She got up and left without another word to Sora. As soon as she left, Riku flipped the lights on in the room so Sora could see them.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed. He got up and stood in front of the window. "Pleaaase get me outta here~!"

Riku look at Seifer, who nodded. Riku pushed the button and said, "Don't worry, Sora, I'll get you out."

Seifer must have told the man to let Sora out of the room, since he did so, then left.

Sora sprinted through the door and hugged Riku tightly around the neck.

"I was _so _scared Riku! I thought she was gonna kill me!" he chirped. Seifer was already said 'I told you so~' vibes from across the small room.

"Can't…… breathe…" Riku sputtered through Sora's vice-like grip.

"Oh, sorry~!" Sora said and loosened his hold, grinning like and idiot. "Seifer! You're a cop now?!" he demanded and made to hug Seifer.

Seifer backed away. "I don't hug guys, man."

_Yeah, but you marry them_, Riku couldn't help but think.

"Too bad~!" Sora exclaimed and hugged Seifer around the waist.

"Down boy," Riku muttered.

Seifer looked like he was just itching to launch Sora through the window. Sora eventually got that Seifer _really_ didn't like hugs (at least from Sora) when he started twitching.

"So when can we meet everybody?" Sora asked.

"Now, I s'pose," Seifer said in a bored voice. "You'll be interested to see what surprise you'll get when you do meet everyone." An evil grin slowly spread across his face.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Sora asked and started jumping up and down. He _really_ liked surprises.

"Starts with a B-R-O-" Seifer started to say. Riku clapped his hand over Seifer's mouth before he continued spelling.

"Brownies?" Sora mewed.

"Let's not ruin the surprise," Riku said hastily and shot a death glare in Seifer's direction.

"Awww ok!" Sora said. He skipped out the door to the end of the hallway.

"T-H-E-R," Seifer continued, and then walked after Sora.

Dammit.

**Yayyyy Chapter Two is done! :3 The next chapters will come out slowly….I've got it all outlined, it's just that I've got a LOT to do, plus the fact that I write the chapters in school in my little notebook, then take it home and type it. And it's a bitch to type something you already wrote. Chapter Three should be out soon though! ^.~**


End file.
